


Goose Chasing Breadcrumbs

by SomebodyAwesomeSauce



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyAwesomeSauce/pseuds/SomebodyAwesomeSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasers/Previews to the sequel of TTTH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goose Chasing Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the sequel, I swear. *glances around nervously* *points* Look, distractions! *hides*

_Trrrring! Trrrring!_

Cass plucked the phone from where it lay charging beside a cupboard. "Hello?"

 _"Cassandra Hamada?"_ The caller asked.

"Speaking."

* * *

"You won't make it in time." Hiro sounded resigned as they landed, yet nonetheless determined. He leaped off of Baymax and hurried to the blinking mess of a demolitions device. "I'm here. Get back to the others, make sure everyone gets out okay."

GoGo scowled beneath her helmet. "No-"

"Have some faith in me, would you?"

* * *

…

"What's this to do with my nephew?"

* * *

Hiro mulled this over. "Living with him is enough. I don't need him bugging out over every thought."

"And what exactly would I be bugged about?" Tadashi teased.

That was that. The darker part of his mind - driven by the need to avenge, to find justice - almost laughed at the irony; the man they had spent so long chasing had just fallen to his death from the roof of a hospital.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Hiro stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"He wouldn't _do_ something like this, guys come on-!"

GoGo cut him off. "Well maybe you just don't know him as well as you thought you did, Fred, because this?" She gestured to the screen. "This is the real him."

* * *

…

"Thanks, I'll let you know around evening."

* * *

_'Hiro, you know this isn't right.'_

"I'm gonna do it. I have no choice."

_Here goes nothing._

23:59:59:999.

A blinding white light pierced through his eyelids and noise filled his ears.

* * *

.

.

.

"HIROOO!"

The fragile form lay still at the base of the stairs.

* * *

"Have a good one." The call ended. Cass clicked the wireless device into its holder.

**Author's Note:**

> So... How have you all been? *innocent face*
> 
> I know it's been ages, and I haven't posted in *checks watch* about 6 months-ish, but school is taking up much more time than I thought. Also, inspiration is low a lot of the time. And I haven't finished planning. And I may have put the plot in a blender accidentally... Don't ask. I have a method... *looks through recycling bin frantically* somewhere.
> 
> I am so, so sorry that I haven't given you all a proper story yet.  
> It breaks my heart even more when I check my inbox and see the people who continue to favourite and follow my stuff, because I know I should be better for anyone who may or may not be waiting for the sequel. I wouldn't be surprised if most of you have lost interest by now.
> 
> For those of you new to my story, welcome! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Finally, for anyone still reading this, would you like a few more teasers? ;) I may have more ideas... *steeples fingers and laughs evilly*
> 
> Challenge: As you may have noticed, I keep referring to my current WIP as 'the sequel'. That is because, as of now, I have no idea of what the title should be. For every Teaser posted here, you, Reader, get more material. Why, you ask? I would love to see your recommendations for the sequel's title. Drop by in the comments and chuck a title at me! :D


End file.
